


Sweet Slumber

by Akiraaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, Immortality, M/M, One Shot, Reapers, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: A SakuAtsu AU wherein Sakusa is a grim reaper, atoning for his sins by sending off souls to the afterlife while Atsumu is a normal human who has the ability to see him
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Sweet Slumber

**"Sweet Slumber"**

_Grim reapers are grave sinners, forced to atone to their sins by having to stay within the human realms and send off souls into the afterlife. They are forced to stay within the humans, watching them come and go into the world, while they remain there for the rest of eternity._

____________________________________

" **Mister, what's an imaginary friend?"**

Sakusa tilted his head to meet the boy's youthful eyes.

**"Why are you asking?"** He asked in return instead of providing an answer.

**"Because that's what mom says when I talk about you. They say you are my imaginary friend."** The boy answered. Sakusa didn't say anything and decided to stay quiet. He doesn't feel like explaining things to someone who wouldn't get such a complicated concept.

**"Samu said his friend told him that imaginary friends are not real"** The boy once again spoke, walking towards Sakusa who was resting his back on the trunk of the tree he was sitting under. 

The boy poked his arms multiple times, checking if he was real.

**"You are real though? I can touch you."** He said and smiled warmly at him.

**"And give you warm hugs so you won't be grumpy anymore."** The boy said as he attempted to give Sakusa a hug and giggled, however, the indifferent guy blocked him.

**"Go back to playing with your twin. You shouldn't be around me."** Sakusa said, trying to chase the kid off.

He's been bugged by the kid for several weeks now. He was trying his best to get the child to distance himself from him but everything he does just makes Atsumu more curious and drawn to him.

**"Nah. I wanna play with you, mister."** Atsumu complained with slightly protruding lips. 

**"Do what you want."** Sakusa said and just shut his eyes closed to take a short nap, but his attempt was ruined as Atsumu shook his arm.

**"Why do you always wear black?"**

**"Is black your favorite color?"**

**"Don't you feel hot in those clothes?"**

**"Why can't Samu see you?"** The boy asked consecutively, making Sakusa sigh.

_'Doesn't this little thing run out of questions?'_ He thought. 

**"I'm leaving."** Sakusa said and got up. 

He was about to take a step when he stopped as he felt Atsumu tugging on the edge of his clothes.

He looked down to see the kid gesturing him to lean down. He hesitated but decided to submit to the boy's request anyway.

He leaned down a bit, only to feel the little boy's tiny hands gently patting his head.

**"Take care on your way mister."** Atsumu said.

Sakusa was taken aback as the boy gave a warm, little embrace and giggled.

**"Be nicer to me next time"** The boy uttered and gave his older friend a smile. He then proceeded to run back to where his twin is but before that, he turned around to look back at Sakusa and wave at him. 

____________________________________

Atsumu slowly opened his eyes, feeling the cold of the night. He sat up straight and smiled. 

'It was that dream again" he thought to himself.

**"You're awake?"** He immediately looked at the direction of where the voice came from, and his lips formed a smile as he spotted the same guy he was with in his dreams. 

The only difference is how the guy treats him now. 

Because if in his dreams, he was just an annoying kid to Sakusa, right now, he's everything that matters to the guy. 

Sakusa looked like he just came back from wherever he went.

**"I felt cold because you weren't lying here with me"** Atsumu explained.

Sakusa approached him and sat down on their King-sized bed and gave Atsumu a kiss on the forehead. Something both of them do to the other as a replacement for saying "I'm home"

**"I was called by the higher ups"** Sakusa said, explaining why he left Atsumu alone in the middle of the night.

The other guy nodded as a sign that he understood the guy's reasons.

**"You were smiling. Was it a good dream?"** Sakusa asked, pertaining to how Atsumu smiled as soon as he woke up earlier.

**"It's that memory from when I was a child again"** Atsumu happily said.

**"That again?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"You seem to love that dream. You always have it and you wake up looking really pleased whenever you do."** Sakusa stated.

Atsumu gestured his lover to come closer which the latter did. He then rested his head on the other's shoulder.

**"Of course. You are there so how could I not?"** Atsumu asked.

**"Such a sweet-talker"** Sakusa uttered as they changed positions and got back to lying down on the bed with Atsumu's head rested on Sakusa's arm.

Sakusa doesn't really sleep. He just lies down there because Atsumu keeps complaining that the bed feels so empty and cold when he's alone so he always makes sure to accompany his lover during his sleep.

**"Why were you called? Is it about the reward?"** Atsumu asked, thinking about the reward that's granted to grim reapers every one hundred years of service without any violation of the rules. 

Atsumu heard no response from his lover, causing him to look up to check if the guy was awake, and he was. He was awake however, he was spacing out.

**"Hey, you didn't hear me?"** Atsumu nudged the guy to catch his attention.

**"I-I did.."** Sakusa replied.

**"Y-yeah it was about that and..."**

**"And?"**

**"The list of the people to send off this week was given to me"** He explained. Atsumu, once again nodded and had nothing to say again so he decided to just stay silent.

Atsumu suddenly felt Sakusa's other arm wrapping around him, embracing him tightly. 

Sakusa buried his face on his lover's neck as he let out a huge sigh.

**"Is something wrong?"** He asked. It wasn't Sakusa's usual self.

Normally, the guy doesn't do a lot of physical contact but he was being clingy right now.

Sakusa didn't answer his question but he decided not to push through about asking him. He knew the guy would tell him when he's comfortable already so he just hugged the guy back tightly. 

**"I love you"** Sakusa said out of the blue which made him flustered, but he managed to say it back.

**"I love you too"** He said.

None of them spoke after that. They enjoyed each other's company in silence.

Both remained in that position until Atsumu's eyes felt heavy and fell back again into a deep slumber.

Sakusa just lied down with him,watching his lover, trying to remember every single detail of his lovely face.

It was not long until Sakusa's suppressed sobs were heard across the room.

He felt bad for ignoring Atsumu earlier but how can he answer the guy's question?

How can he tell him...

that his name belonged to the list?

____________________________________

**"The ability to sleep?"** Suna, a fellow reaper looked at him, puzzled.

**"You will waste a wish that is worth a hundred years so you'd have the ability to do something you don't actually need?"** He asked in disbelief once again because the idea seemed ridiculous to him. 

Sakusa simply nodded as he was dead serious with his decision.

Suna furrowed his brows, still confused as to what is the reason behind Sakusa's idea.

To him, it was pointless.

**"I still don't get why. We don't need sleep, why would you want that?" He asked.**

The man with deep, black eyes looked up at the morning skies, with his eyes filled with both love and longing. 

Suna wasn't sure if it was real or was he imagining things, but he saw a gentle smile form from Sakusa's lips before he answered.

**"So I could see him in my dreams"**

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a Grim reaper SakuAtsu AU bc I thought reaper Sakusa would be perfect. Anyway, I hope you guys actually enjoy this bc O'm not really confident with my writing hehe.


End file.
